By The Bridge
by Jackdawsonlove
Summary: Marius, Eponine, Cosette and Enjolrus are at Cambridge University! Eponine is in love with Marius but there is a twist of fate when someone else catches his eye. Les Mis with a Twist.
1. Little He Knows

It was mid September and the warmth of summer still floated through the subtle breeze in the blue evening. It was the first dance of the year. The chance to meet the freshman, all the young students who were starting at Cambridge University. Marius studied Sciences with his friend Enjolras. His friend Eponine studied History.

Marius and Eponine walked upon the bridge that night. Neither had a date so they had enjoyed each other's company throughout many dances much to Eponines delight. She was irrevocably, unconditionally in love with Marius and had been in love with him since the first day they met. The too were inseparable, but to Eponines dismay, he loved her as a friend only. Eponine couldn't tell him how she felt either. It could so easily break their friendship down. No, her love would remain unrequited.

He wrapped a strong arm around her. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, are you?" She replied, enjoying his touch.

"You were shaking." He said.

"I'm tired. I had a lot of work this week." She sighed. "we can't all be from rich families, you know?" She laughed a little and so did he.

"Eponine! I'm not rich." He argued.

"You're modest. You still pretending to be poor? Come on, I know your Grandpa's rich!" She teased. "But I like the way you talk."

"I like the way you always tease." They sung merrily.

Then she groaned, "I left my jacket by the lunch table."

"I'll get it for you. Wait right here." Marius instructed her, then disappeared to fetch her jacket.

"He is such a gentleman. So kind and honest. He's the only one for me But little he knows,

Little he sees." She sang to herself this time, and awaited his return


	2. If He Asked, I'd Be His

Eponine lent on the stone enforcements of the bridge, awaiting Marius's return. Just then, her best friend Leanne rushed up to her a look of excitement and anguish on her face.

"Eponine! I need your help! You know Enjorlas?" She shrieked.

"Yes, he's Marius's best friend." Eponine said.

"Well I'm in love with him. Deeply, truly in love with him and I need him to be mine but I'm too afraid to ask him myself."

"Why are you afraid?" Eponine asked.  
"In case he rejects me. Not only would I be heart broken, but I'd also be humiliated." She sighed sorrowfully.  
"Eponine smiled slyly, "wait here." She instructed, "and if Marius comes by, tell him I'll be right back."  
"Will do but, you're not going to ask Enjolras out for me, are you?" She asked.  
"No, no, don't worry." Eponine assured her slipping away. She smiled to herself. Asking out Enjorlas for Leanne was exactly what she was going to do. After all, who wouldn't want to date Leanne. She was stunning and clever and funny.

She entered the dance hall and luckily Enjolras was right by he door, getting a beer.  
"Hey Enjolras!" She said.  
"Hey Eponine!" He said. "Marius just came by to get your jacket."  
"I know. Actually, I came to speak to you."  
"Me?" He seemed slightly surprised.  
"You know Leanne?" I asked him.  
"Yeah I know her."  
"Well she really likes you... A lot... And I was wondering if you would consider dating her...?" I said.  
Enjolras laughed. "No I wouldn't. Tell her I'm sorry." He backed away looking slightly embarrassed and disappeared into the party.

This was a disaster. Leanne had told her specifically not to tell Enjolras in case this happened and yet, she had told him and the worst had happened. Eponine slipped back to the bridge and confessed to Leanne what had happened.

"What?! Eponine I told you not to tell him! How could you do this?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry... I was trying to help but it didn't work. Please! I'm so sorry!"  
"Sorry doesn't do it this time! Never speak to me again Eponine!" Leanne screamed at her then spun and ran away. Eponine leaned on the bridge and hung her head. This was all her fault. She has really messed up this time.


	3. Won't You Say, Will You Tell?

Marius wandered into the dance hall and up to the lunch table. He reached across to pick up Eponine's jacket before blindly stumbling into a blonde girl, about 5"2.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." He exclaimed, stabilising he girl. She looked up and at one Marius lost his ability to talk or think. She was pretty but in Marius's eyes she was a godess. The girl also was taken back by Marius. Of course she had had crushes before but she'd never felt like this! Especially about someone who she had never met be over, a complete stranger.

"Hello..." He began.

"Hi..." She replied.

"I'm Marius Pontmercy. Science. And you are? Won't you say? Will you tell?"

"I'm Cosette English. Is this your first year?" She asked.

"No I'm in my second... You?"

"I just started here." She said blushing a little.

"Well then welcome to Cambridge! Would you like to dance?" He asked shyly.

"I would!" She cried excitedly.

They danced through one song, then another and another into half an hour of songs. They fell in love tremendously quickly as if in a fairytale, as if it were meant to be. Both of them agreed to themselves that it was.

Marius glanced up at the clock, startled. He had been gone half an hour!

"Oh no! Cosette I'm sorry... I have to go... My friend is waiting for me! But here..." Before he left he grabbed a napkin and scribbled his phone number onto it.

"Call me..." He said handing her the napkin and winking at her, and Cosette's heart melted.


	4. In My Life

Marius rushed back to the bridge where of course, Eponine was still waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" She asked dismayed.

"I'm so sorry Eponine. I know it was unforgivable. Here is you jacket." He handed it to her.

"I met the most wonderful girl. Cosette. She was like an angel. Perfect. We danced for ages. Oh Eponine! I'm in love with her! I know it's crazy! I've only just met her but I love her!" He cried with passion. Eponine, however felt as if she was dying.

Marius looked out across the water of the river and laughed.

"In my life

She has burst like the music of angels

The light of the sun

And my life seems to stop

As if something is over

Or if something has scarcely begun.

And I soar through a world that is new that is free!" He sang loudly.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!

In my life

There's been no one like him anywhere

Anywhere, where he is

If he asked

I'd be his" she mourned in a haunting melodic voice.

Then in unison they began to sing.

"In my life

There is someone who touches my life"

"Waiting near" Marius smiled to himself.

"Waiting here" Eponine let a tear slip down her face but wiped it away before Marius turned back to her.

"So are you too together now?" She asked tenderly.

"No but mark my words. We will be. I'm lost until she's found." He promised himself. "Come on. Let's go in." He said and they walked back to their flats together.


	5. A Grief That Can't Be Spoken

"Eponine!" A voice called down the corridors of the university. Eponine spun around and met the eyes of her former best friend.

"Leanne?" Eponine started.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know you were trying to help me with Enjolras and I should not have been so harsh on you. Anyway I've started dating this other guy. Not Enjolras. I'm over him and so... I think we should, reconcile our friendship." She offered.

It had been three weeks since the dance and Leanne and Eponine hadn't spoken since. Marius and Cosette had grown very close but fortunately for Eponine, they were not yet in a relationship.  
"I appreciate your apology Leanne. I'm sorry too. I should not have taken things into my own hands like that. Forgive me." Eponine replied.  
"Of course I forgive you!" Leanne cried hugging Eponine tightly. "Celebratory ice cream tomorrow at three? I'll pay." Leanne suggested.  
"Wouldn't miss it." Eponine giggled.  
Suddenly the second bell went and the girls hurried off to their respective classes.


	6. Burst Like The Music Of Angels

Marius met Eponine outside her history lecture.

"Eponine, guess what?" He cried.

"What?" She laughed, she hardly ever saw him so excited.

"I just had a whole free period and I spent the entire hour with Cosette!" He exclaimed.

Eponine's face fell, "oh. What happened?"

"Well... We kissed." Marius said shyly.

"You did?! So are you too...?" She hesitated.

"A couple now. Yes we are." He beamed widely, completely oblivious to how much this hurt Eponine.

"I'm very happy for you." She whispered.

"Are you okay Eponine? You're very pale." He looked concerned and his caring nature killed Eponine.

"I have a little headache." Eponine said weakly.

"You should get some rest. Here I'll walk you to your flat." He offered. He wrapped a protective arm around her and hurried her to her flat. Once inside he helped her into bed and made her a hot cup of tea.

"I hope you feel better soon. I wish I could stay here with you but I have another lecture." He said regretfully.

"That's okay. I'll be fine. Don't you fret Marius." Eponine smiled. His kindness and care had been enough medicine for her. He smiled and slipped out the door with one more glance. Eponine took a deep breath and one moment to compose herself before she could dissolve into a mess of tremulous, heart churning sobs and tears.

Marius was so gentlemanly and caring. And he and Eponine were so close. She didn't know how she could ever forget about him. And the way he had taken care of her, his arm around her shoulders; in Eponine's eyes, that was how it should be.


	7. A Heart Full Of Love

It was the night of the Halloween dance and Marius stood outside Cosette's flat door, waiting for her. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black cape and white face paint with red blood running down his face. Cosette opened the door, dressed in skinny leather trousers, a black jumper and heeled black boots, with cat ears and whiskers and nose painted on her face.  
Marius's breath caught, "you look beautiful." He whispered.  
Cosette laughed, "I don't think that's the idea."  
"Is a cat meant to be vicious and scary?" Marius teased. Cosette laughed again and stepped out of the flat, she snaked her arm around his waist whilst he threw his around her shoulder.

"Nonetheless, you do always look gorgeous." He said to her. She smiled and blushed.  
They crossed the bridge and the music could be heard from inside the dance hall.

"A heart full of love" Marius began to sing softly.

"A heart full of song" He cut himself off and smirked chagrin. "I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh God, for shame! Would you like to dance with me? Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?"

"A heart full of love" Cosette sang back to him, "No fear, no regret, yes I'd love to dance with you." She smiled lovingly. They began to dance slowly upon the bridge and Marius looked into Cosette's enchanting blue eyes and smiled and blushed.

"What?" Cosette laughed.

"I don't know what to say"

"Then make no sound"

"I am lost"

"I am found. A heart full of love!" Cosette continued to sing harmoniously. Little did they know was that Eponine was watching upon the sorry scene.

"He was never mine to lose" Eponine murmured to herself.

"A heart full of you!" She heard Cosette sing.

"Why regret what could not be?" Eponine sighed.

"A single look and then I knew." Marius told Cosette.

"I knew it too!" She replied.

"These are words he'll never say, not to me..." Eponine mourned.

"From today..." He continued.

"Not to me...Not for me!" Eponine cried.

"Every day!" Cosette sang.

Then Marius and Cosette sang in unison, "For it isn't as dream!"

Eponine sang alone however, "his heart full of love."

"Not a dream..."

"He will never..."

"After all!" They finished their song and drew into eachother, engaging in a passionate kiss.

"Feel this way!" Eponine finished too, letting a tear slip down her cheek, she went back into the hall. No matter how hard she tried or how much she wanted it, Marius would never be hers.


	8. I Love Him

"Eponine, what's got you so down?" Leanne asked her. They were having ice cream in a small village cafe.

"I can't say. I can't tell anybody." Eponine said regretfully.

"Tell me! Come on! I hate seeing you this way." Leanne urged.

"It's a dreadful secret, Leanne. I mustn't tell a soul." Eponine insisted.

"But it's me! Please... I tell you anything. Won't you say? Will you tell?" She pleaded.

"Alright..." Eponine began, "well, you know Marius?"

"Yes."

"And you know he's dating Cosette?"

"I do."

"Well you see. I love him. But when the night is over, he is gone, the rivers just a river." Eponine explained, beginning to cry.

"Eponine!" Leanne gasped, throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm so so sorry. That's awful." she sympathised.

"Like you and Enjolras." Eponine wondered.

"Yes. When someone doesn't love you back... It kills. Unrequited loves are the worst. Does Marius know?"

"No! And you cannot tell him no matter what! Promise you won't?"

"I promise I won't." She smiled.

"Okay well... I have to get going. I wanna get myself together before my next lecture." Eponine said and walked out the cafe,

"Bye!" Leanne called after her, "and I swear I won't tell Marius... But Cosette may be interested to know..." Leanne smiled to herself. Revenge was sweet **.**


	9. At The End Of The Day

"Hey!" Leanne yelled at Eponine as she hurried out the main building. "Where are you off too in such a hurry and lookin so nice?"  
"Eponine blushed, "I'm meeting Marius in the park."  
"Leanne laughed, "just remember to flirt. Any guys a sucker to flirting."  
Eponine laughed and blushed before heading of towards the park.

Meanwhile, Cosette sat in the library, various classic literatures were scattered across the table in front of them. A girl with dark brown hair wandered across the shelves towards her and sat down opposite. Cosette smiled briefly then returned to her books, slightly perturbed by the stranger sitting with her.  
"Hi." She said all of a sudden.  
Cosette looked up, startled, "uh...hello."  
"You don't know me, but I know you. Uh sorry that sounds creepy. You're dating Marius Pontmercy, right?" The girl asked.  
"That's right..." Cosette set down her books.  
"I have to say I was surprised when you two got together I mean... Everyone had their money on him and Eponine Thenardier." She said.  
"I'm sorry... Who?"  
"Eponine Thenardier. The two of them are in separable. And have you seen the way they flirt with eachother? Eponine told me herself that she's in love with him."  
"I'm sure they're just friends... Marius wouldn't do that." Cosette told herself this more than she was telling this girl.  
The girl laughed, "exactly! You're a freshman, you're young and pretty and naïve and guys like Marius Pontmercy go for girls just like you for one thing and one thing only... And I think you know what." Her voice had turned cold.  
"That cannot be true..." Cosette stammered.  
"Fine. Call him up. I bet he's with Eponine." The girl challenged.  
Cosette knew she couldn't back down to this without looking pathetic. She grabbed her phone and punched in Marius's number and let it ring.

"Hello." His chirpy voice rang like bells through the speaker.

"Hi. Just calling to say... Hi." Cosette stammered, she had not thought this through. "Where are you?" She blurted out.

"Just at the park with a friend. You?"  
"The library... What friend?"  
"Just a friend... Cosette are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah! I'll see you later. Love you." She hung up the phone.  
"Just a friend." Leanne chuckled, "follow me."  
Leanne led to Cosette to a window overlooking the park.

"Look!" She pointed to Marius and Eponine on the swings. Eponine through her arms around Marius, burying her head in his shoulder. Marius smiled and leaned into Eponine.

"At the end of the day he'll be nothing but trouble." Leanne told Cosette.  
Cosette turned away. "Excuse me," she said running away, angry tears clouding her vision.


	10. I Dreamed That Love Would Never Die

Cosette answered her flat door later that evening. Marius stood there, looking as if his breath was caught just behind his lips.

"Hi..." Cosette smiled weakly.

"Are you alright? Have you been crying? What was that phone call about? Is everything okay?" The questions tumbled out all at once.

"Who is Eponine Thenardier?" Cosette mumbled.

"What? Eponine Thenardier? She my friend. Why?" His voice held no guilt, couldn't he have little respect?, Cosette sighed.

"I saw you hugging her in the park today. And this girl... She told me all about you two." Cosette sighed.

"What girl? And what about us? We're just friends, Cosette! Why, are you jealous?" He began to smile.

"Please don't turn this around on me, Marius Pontmercy! And don't grin like a fool! Oh I'm the fool! I don't know who this girl was but it's irrelevant. I thought you were genuine Marius. I thought you loved me! I certainly loved you and you've let me down. I should have known..." She trailed off as tears began to fall in momentous streams and began to close the door. Marius put his hand out to stop her, "please Cosette."

"Please Marius." She said. He removed his hand and let her close the door. Once alone, she began to sob.

"There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung

No wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

As they turn your dream to shame

He slept an autumn by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my first term in his stride

But he was gone when winter came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed

The dream I dreamed"

That was a lullaby her mother had sung. The words had never made sense, but now, they seemed fitting.


End file.
